Getting ready for the party
by Spring88
Summary: Halloween. The ladies are at Emily's waiting for her to get dressed for the party. Looking for the last part of her costume, though, she finds something that will change the rest of her night...what is that? Read to find out more! ;D - Sorry, summaries are not my strongest point - I don't own anything (otherwhise M/P would be 1000% canon) - DEMILY - Please, R&R! Thank you.


**Thank you soooo much to rose-lou for beta-reading this story! :)**

* * *

_October 31, Halloween: Day of Garcia's traditional party._

"Em, are you ready?" JJ called out to her colleague who was getting dressed at her house. "Penelope is having a panic attack"

"Yes, yes, I'm ready!" Prentiss said exasperatedly as she came out of the room. "Gracia, you still have more than an hour before your party starts. Could you please calm down, you're stressing us out as well."

"I know there's still time, but I have a bunch of things left to do. I need to make sure that every bedroom doors are closed and locked. I don't want a repeat of last year, two of my best friends missing the celebration because they were too busy enjoying another kind of entertainment..." she said raising an eyebrow.

"How...how d-did you...you know what? Nevermind, I don't want to know." the brunette said looking shamefully at her friends.

"Okay, just for your information, I never tuck the blankets under the mattress, Kevin hates that. You're profilers; you are paid to notice the details! Next time observe the scene better before the desire takes control over you! So, can we go now?"

"Yeah, I just need one last thing. I've got to bring the jacket Derek wore back when he was playing football in college."

"Good. By the way, I still haven't figured out why you decided to dress as a football player…" the blonde geek let her know

"Oh, well, it started sort of like a game. We both wanted to wear matching costumes this year, so Derek proposed the classic football player and cheerleader, but I refused. Just like I never would have agreed to be one if someone had asked me back when I was in high school. That's when I came out with the idea to invert the roles and so, here we are, I'm the football player and he's the cheerleader." Emily explained with a big smile on her face, walking toward the closet she shared with her boyfriend.

Her smile vanished when she found something that shouldn't have been in that wardrobe. Actually, it shouldn't have been in their house at all.

"Hey, what's that?" JJ asked, not fully seeing what her friend had in her hands from where she was standing

"This... It should have been...for the baby" she replied, almost whispering

"Oh my God, Em!" the third woman exclaimed. "Are you alright? I totally understand if you changed yo-"

"No, it's okay. I'm still coming. But I have to talk to Morgan first. We should go."

"Yeah, let's go."

As soon as they arrived at Garcia's, even before JJ could park the car, Emily rushed out of the vehicle, and ran toward the house.

"Hey Dave, is Derek inside?" she asked. Despite all the promises she had made to herself to stay calm during the short trip, anger was easily discernible in her tone

"Emily! Nice outfit! Now I understand Morgan's choice..."

"Rossi, is Derek inside or not?" She asked vehemently

"Yes. Yes, he is. Last time I've seen him, he was in the kitchen." the older profiler said, but he wasn't sure if she heard the last part of his response since she rushed past him after his second 'yes'.

"Babe! Finally, you're here." the black profiler exclaimed when he saw his girlfriend.

"What the fuck is this?" she demanded, throwing the object she was still holding in the man's direction.

"Shit!" he cried out. "I completely forgot about it."

"Damn, Derek! There was only one thing I asked you, just one simple thing. And what do you do? You can't even comply with it? Thank you, Derek. Really, thanks!"

"Wait there a minute, are you saying that what happened is because of this? Because I seem to remember asking you to take it easy at work."

"Yeah, there we go! It's my fault! Of course, it's my fault since I didn't stay home from work as soon as I've seen the positive result on the pregnancy test."

"Sweetie, I didn't ask you to stay at home, I just asked you to avoid the field duty. All that stress is not good for a pregnant woman."

"How is it possible that all you remember from my speech is the part about our job?"

"Hey, where are you going?" Morgan inquired seeing Emily backing away from him.

"I'm going home. I'm not in the mood anymore. I'm so sorry, Pen!" she added before leaving the room and the members of the team behind. JJ, understanding her friend's need to get away, went after her, and gave Emily her car's key.

"Em, hold on!" the darker agent called out, trying to chase after her, but his steps were stopped by Penelope.

"Garcia, what the hell are you doing? I gotta go, explain myself!"

"No, you stay. If you two go home now, you would only argue, and you'd end up saying things that you don't mean. She's really upset right now. Give her some time to cool down. Meanwhile, why don't you explain to me what's the story behind this beautiful stuffed lion?"

Morgan took few minutes to realize that his friend was right. He breathed deeply, to calm himself some, and then he started telling:

"When we found out Em was pregnant, she was ecstatic, and so was I..."

"Ecstatic? You were both over the moon!" Garcia interrupted his talk to correct him

"Baby girl, are you interested in the story or you're just going to correct every details?"

"I'm sorry my sweets, go ahead"

"As I was saying... She was ecstatic, but immediately after, her fears started to manifest themselves."

"What was she afraid of?"

"Well, basically everything surrounding the baby's health. But what frightened her most was losing the child. That's why we made a pact: we would not buy anything for the baby until she entered her second trimester. Sooner after, though, while I was at the mall, I saw this cute stuffed animal in a shop, and I couldn't help myself."

"Are you suggesting that is because of this Emily had a miscarriage?"

"What? No! That's no one's fault, it just happened. Apparently it was just fate. The point is, I hurt her by betraying her trust. And this is something that I promised her I wouldn't do when we started dating! It's just that I was so excited to be a daddy…I couldn't resist..."

"Go home, and explain it to Emily, then. I'm sure she will understand."

"Can I go now?"

"Hot stuff, you don't have to ask me permission!"

The man didn't need to be told twice, he ran to his car to go back home, to go to her.

- M&P -

"Honey" he called her as soon as he entered their house.

"Baby." his girlfriend answered, meeting him halfway in the foyer. "Please forgive me."

"If there is someone here who should apologize, it's me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Emily."

"No, Derek, you were right. What if my miscarriage is because of what I've done in Rome?"

"No, princess, it wasn't your fault. And what you've done in Italy has nothing to do with what happened. You were 15 then, only a child. And God only knows what would have happened if your mother had found out."

"Do you really believe so? I'm so afraid that because the choice I made we won't ever be able to have children..."

"If anything, we will adopt them. I'm ready to do absolutely whatever you want for this family to grow. I'll be there for you, because I love you. I love you so much!"

"I love you, too. And you know why? Because I know you'll be the best father to our babies." she declared, her eyes sparkling, reinforcing the truth of her words.

"Babies? I like how it sounds! Hey, you know what? Despite this being a terrible tragedy, I can still see a bit of positive out of it."

"Oh really, what is it?"

"We can have some fun while we try again..." Morgan said with a playful-naughty smile.

Emily walked to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in a passionate kiss.

After a moment, they parted, and she whispered huskily in his ear:

"Let's take this to the bedroom.".

* * *

**Hey! Hope you liked it! What about let me know your opinion now? Many thanks! ;))**


End file.
